villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vikke
Vikke, also known as The Viking Metal Zombie, is one of the antagonists in the video game, Lollipop Chainsaw. He, along with his pet bearskin, Yumil, are members of the Dark Purveyors. He is voiced by Michael Rooker. History Vikke was summoned to Earth along with the rest of the Dark Purveyors by Swan. He took up residence at the San Romero Stadium, generating a large lightning storm as he flew through the air on his Viking ship. After Juliet reached the area, having killed Zed, she soon came across Vikke and narrowly avoided getting hit by some of his lightning bolts. Juliet set out in pursuit of the Viking Metal Zombie, who eventually landed his ship at a swimming pool. When Juliet arrived, Vikke took off with a cry of “Onward to further victory!”, but with Cordelia’s help, Juliet managed to launch herself onto the Viking Metal Zombie’s ship. Vikke said she had a lot of gall stepping onto his ship, threatening to use her face to make a hat and her spine as a backscratcher. The Viking Metal Zombie leapt down to fight Juliet and they began battling. The zombie hunter managed to cut Vikke in half at the waist, but he kept fighting with his torso and legs fighting separately. Juliet eventually managed to sever the Viking Metal Zombie’s head and witnessed it flying off the Viking ship. However Vikke's head grew to giant size and started floating, declaring that he felt the power of the gods in his blood, before devouring his torso and legs. Vikke engaged Juliet for the final time, but she finally managed to cut his head in half. The Viking Metal Zombie said this was impossible, declaring that he was a warrior and couldn’t be beaten by a little girl. Yumil’s head made one last attempt to kill Juliet, which failed, before Vikke died, he recited the chant to summon Killabilly. Personality Vikke is considered to be rambunctious, loudmouthed, aggressive, conceited, and boastful. He is often proclaiming his status as a metal god and showing off his impressive physical strength. However, he is somewhat comical, dimwitted, and unintelligent, as demonstrated by how easily Juliet can attack him from behind before he realizes where she is. Appearance As with the other Dark Purveyors, Vikke's attire is closely tied with his predilect genre of music, noting his helmet with goat horns. His most prominent feature is the large viking axe he holds, which acts as a dual lighting rod system that lets him absorb and control lightning. His second most prominent accessory is Yumil, the living bear pelt draped over his right shoulder, which he uses in his final attack against Juliet. Vikke's eyes are an eerily pale icy blue and are adorned with black makeup underneath them. His skin is a sickly white and he is massive in size, bigger than the other Purveyors. His stomach is split open, displaying his intestines. His helmet also appears to be stapled on. Powers Vikke is quite powerful, being a Dark Purveyor, and has a large flying Viking ship as his means of transportation. It is equipped with a large drum set that Vikke can use to summon powerful lightning strikes, as well as send out explosive flying zombies. He primarily uses his brute strength in combat, wielding a large axe and has control of lightning. This lets Vikke channel lightning through his axe to unleash shockwaves and form a field of electricity around himself for protection. If cut in half, he can levitate his torso, while his legs fight independently. His lower half also protects his upper half from any kind of damage if they're standing. When his head is severed, Vikke’s head can fight in giant size. In this form, he can levitate, his hair becomes spikes, and attacks by smashing into his opponents, using his great bulk and firing huge lightning blasts from his mouth. Pet Yumil (ユーミル) is Vikke's pet bear pelt that is worn like a cloak around Vikke's body. Though he appears to be fierce, merciless, bloodthirsty, and aggressive, Yumil is dispatched by Juliet when she kicks him. Not much is known about Yumil except that he may have a loyal and protective relationship with Vikke. Gallery Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Vikke 03.jpeg|Vikke's info screen Videos LOLLIPOP CHAINSAW HD STRIPED BIKINI VERY HARD STAGE 2 (3 OF 3) BOSS 2 VIKKE|Vikke's Boss Battle Music Vikke Boss Battle (From Lollipop Chainsaw)|Vikke's Theme in Lollipop Chainsaw Trivia *Like the other Dark Purveyors, Vikke is themed around a kind of music, heavy metal in his case. *He refers to Juliet as “Stelpa”, the Icelandic word for “girl”, and calls everyone “Skraelings”, the Icelandic word for “little men”. *Vikke is somewhat inspired by the draugr, intelligent zombies from Norse mythology. *Vikke’s influences are listed as Bathory, Enslaved, and necrophilia in his info screen. *Vikke is the only Dark Purveyor that dosen't rely on his instrument as their main weapon, instead he relies on his large axe, but he does use his drums as a secondary weapon. Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Misogynists Category:Vikings Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Dimwits